bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubo
"The second head of the hydra." - Darknesslover5000 Tsubo (穴 Tsubo, Literally, Acupuncture) is a Shinigami loosely allied with the Gotei 13. Appearance Tsubo wears much more modernized clothing than others in the Soul Society. He wears a white collared shirt, button with sleeves, black pants with a belt and "Sunday" dress shoes. He has medium-length black hair, with two strands on the side to frame his face, and bright purple eyes. He is a tall person, around 6 feet. Tsubo wears his Zanpakutō on his waist. Personality Tsubo is a very cheerful man, who seems to get along well with anyone he meets. He shows utmost respect to the Captains of the Gotei 13, something many seated officers try to emulate. He thinks of most children as "brats" and tries to avoid them as best he can, something that is not easy, as children seem to be drawn to him, frequently pulling his hair when he least expects it. He finds living humans to be strange, due to the fact that most would willing to beat each other into a pulp over something as simple as money, but concedes that greed is a trait found even in Shinigami. To the Seated Officers of the Gotei 13, he appears as a cheerful, and very competent man, but the Captains themselves are wary of him, while low-level, unseated Shinigami are frightened of him. Despite his ability to to smile, be cheerful, and be understanding, Tsubo is quite heartless. Tsubo has a large fondness for cats, always keeping his pet cat with him at all times. In his free time, Tsubo enjoys spending time with his cats and sleeping. History (Under Construction) Plot *Extending Destruction! Tsubo vs Kenshin Masaru Powers & Abilities Kasoke-tai ridatsu (幽体離脱 Astral Projection): A power unique to Tsubo, it allows him to project his consciousness into an "copy" of himself. He says this power formed due to his desire has a child to be in more than one place at a time. When he first gained access to this ability, his real body would fall to the ground as if dead when he projected himself, but after sufficient training, he was able to keep his own body moving, thus the astral body can function as a clone or a decoy. He can astral project to any location, without needing to know anything about the destination, mentioning once as a child he projected himself to a completely different region in the Soul Society purely by accident. His astral self is normally tangible, though it can become intangible if he wants. No wounds that Tsubo's real body has appear on his astral form, and his astral form is unable to suffer harm in this state. The drawback about this power is that he is unable to release his Zanpakutō while in "astral mode". His astral projected form seems to be capable of possession. Shunpo Master: Tsubo is a master in the art of Shunpo, using his speed to attack his opponent quickly and fiercely from multiple directions. He is capable of catching up to some of the fatest Shinigami with his Shunpo, being outclassed only by Yoruichi Shihōin. In the World of the Living, he was seen out running a bullet train. *:Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Tsubo gained access to this technique upon studying up on 2nd Division combat techniques. Immense Spiritual Power: Tsubo possesses a great amount of spiritual power, on par with that of a Captain. When he becomes serious in battle, his spiritual pressure causes his eyes to glow light red and his eyes to become slitted. Lower-level opponents have stated that when he wants to kill them, they feel as if they are being stabbed by over 100 needles. His spiritual energy is colored white. Enhanced Strength: Tsubo is a very strong Shinigami, capable of fighting off an Arrancar with thick Hierro with brute strength. With one punch, he is capable of shattering boulders. Kidō Practitioner: While not a common user of this art, Tsubo has been seen using Shakkahō once, and it was sufficiently powerful, even without it's incantation. Master Swordsmanship: Though commonly using his Zanpakutō for it's Shikai, Tsubo is very skilled in using it as a close range weapon, typically attacking with quick jabs compared to the swings others make with their blades. Zanpakutō Shinsō (神鎗, God Spear): It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-pink with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". Tsubo shares the same Zanpakutō as Gin Ichimaru. *'Shikai:' It is triggered by the phrase "Shoot to kill" (射殺せ, Ikorose). :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Tsubo's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending, Tsubo can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō is capable of reaching a maximum length equivalent to one hundred times its original length. He seems to be capable of manipulating Shinsō to an extent, causing it to bend and move like a snake. *:' Yarisazame' (槍紗, Spear Rain): Raising his blade into the air, he utters the command "Pour Down" (降り注げ、, furi sosoge) causing swords to rain down on his opponent. He can also use this technique by thrusting his sword into the ground, causing swords to erupt from the ground at his opponent. *:Yaribi (蛇槍 Snake Spear) In Shikai, Tsubo can coat his Zanpakutō in a poison. He extends Shinsō to pierce his opponent and it releases a poison inside their bodies. Once inside, it circulates throughout the bloodstream, and reaches special receptors on the surface of muscle cells. From there, it imitates the action of acetylcholine, a neurotransmitter that the nerves naturally release to make the muscles move. The poison makes every muscle twitch to the point that it becomes unresponsive to any subsequent stimulation: the victim can't breathe, they can't even blink. *'Bankai:' Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear): In its Bankai state, Tsubo's Zanpakutō does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. However, as Kamishini no Yari, the blade is capable of reaching lengths equivalent to 13 kilometers (roughly 8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate. :Bankai Special Ability: Tsubo's Bankai essentially possesses the exact same abilities as his Shikai, but its power, length and speed are vastly amplified. The blade's tremendous cutting power is significantly increased. :*'Poison:' Kamishini no Yari's true ability as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its length or speed but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakuto in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time when he chooses to by uttering the release command "Kill, Kamishini no Yari" (殺せ, 神殺鎗, Korose, Kamishini no Yari) for the technique, while placing his hand up to the target. The result causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out. :*'Hypersonic Blade Extension and Contraction:' The deadliest aspect of Kamishini no Yari is not within its destructive potential, great length, or wide sweeping range, but rather within the speed with which it can extend and contract its blade. Tsubo's Bankai can achieve its full length at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length of 13km in under 0.08 seconds, which makes Kamishini no Yari not the longest Zanpakutō, but the fastest. :*'Butō' (舞踏, Dance (Step)): By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely to the center of his chest, Tsubo is able to unleash the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely-unseen to even the most-diligent of observers. ::*'Butō: Renjin' (舞踏連刃, Dance (Step) Serial Blade): This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari, as observed within the technique Butō, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of numerous blades that leaves little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. ::*'Butō: Jūgan' (舞踏銃丸, Dance (Step) Bullet): Adopting the same stance as the previous two moves, Tsubo's blade turns to dust. The dust will immediately reform into multiple slender, tiny blade fragments, that cut like swords, similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. However, these are much faster moving at the same speed Tsubo's Bankai features. The moment the opponent sees the dust-blades, they will have already been struck by them. :*'Hebitō' (蛇歩, Snake (Step)): Tsubo will sheathe his blade, as his sword will turn to dust for a moment as half of it extends on its own through the bottom of the sheath. The dust then reforms as a long blade, moving about as a snake would; hence its namesake. It slithers on the ground, waiting for the moment to strike Tsubo's opponent(s) from below. While it may have a mind of its own, Tsubo can control it mentally as to where it moves and when it strikes. The speed exhibited by the blade is terrifying, capable of extending and contracting before the opponent can even comprehend what just transpired. Behind the Scenes *Tsubo's personality is based heavily off of Sebastian Michaelis. *'Yaribi's' effect is the same effect as a large dose of Succhinylcholine. Tsubo shares this type of poison with another character of mine. *Tsubo's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOvgR_mWGco Bring me to Life by Evanescence]. Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character